Young Love
by Melissa P
Summary: After having her heart crushed by her only love, Amy finally decides to give up on Sonic. At the same time, Tails makes an effort to tell Amy how he really feels about her...but something or someone keeps getting in the way... tailsXamy romance


Chapter 1 - "Sweet Dreams"

**_The scene begins with a beautiful full moon shinning its way through the clouds. The sweet sounds of birds chirping in the tree filled the air like a harmonious melody. The soft breeze blew through the flowery meadow, causing the daisies and daffodils to sway back and forth with the rhythm of the crickets flowing in the background. _**

**_A dazzling lake abundant with fish swimming up and down the quiet streams and frogs hopping form lily pad to lily pad. And to finalize the picture, two shaded silhouettes sitting at the edge of the meadow admiring the full moon shinning through the sky. 'The moon looks so beautiful from afar', _**

**_'Yes…but not as beautiful as you are'. Suddenly the moon began to sink into the sky and the marvelous sunset began to appear. The sky turned from a captivating midnight blue to a hypnotizing bright pinkish-red. The light from the sunset revealed that the two silhouettes were Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog. _**

**_Amy and Sonic were sitting beside each other with their hands resting in one another's. Their eyes were steadily fixed on each other, gazing deeply into one another with love and affection. As they continued staring at each other, their faces began to grow warm and blush slowly to appear on their cheeks. Inch by inch they would lean more closely towards each other until their lips were about an inch away from touching. They were about to connected their lips together when a small, high pitched squeak suddenly broke the silence and soon Amy found herself laying in her bedroom, looking up and the ceiling._**

"Wha…what happened…where's the meadow and the lake and the birds and the moon…" tears suddenly swelled in Amy's eyes when she realized that her romantic encounter was only a dream. "Aww… I was _this_ close to finally kissing Sonic…even if it was just a dream" Amy sat up and began rubbing eyes. She glared at the digital clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It read 3:45 AM, "It's too early", she groaned.

Suddenly the same small, high pitched squeaking sound started again and a cute, plump pink chao was sitting on the edge of Amy's bed. It was staring at her with its big brown eyes and was smiling a warm and greeting smile. "Emi…why did you wake me up? I was having such a wonderful dream…me and Sonic were sitting on this big, beautiful meadow…and we were watching the sun rise over this beautiful lake…and we were sooo happy…and we were about to kiss when you came by and woke me up!" Emi sat there with a very confused look on her face and then she began to cry again, "Ok, ok, I'll give you your late night snack…but next time when I'm having a good dream like this one…don't wake me up, ok?"

Amy pulled the covers from off of her and slid over to the edge of the bed. For a moment she sat there and tired to regain her vision, trying to brush off the sleepiness from her eyes. Then she slowly slid her feet inside her fuzzy pink slippers, starting with her left foot. When she finally got her vision back, Amy then got up and made her way to the doorway. Trying not the wake the others, she slowly and carefully open her door and tiptoed down the hallway and into the kitchen. There she open the fridge and pulled out an apple for Emi. "Here you go Emi! Enjoy" Amy gave the apple to Emi. The little chao squealed with excitement as she took the apple and began eating it with delight. Amy smiled at Emi, she was happy to see her sweet chao enjoying the apple so much.

"The stars look so pretty tonight", she sighed taking her eyes off the chao and onto the blue, evening sky. "For so long I often dreamed that Sonic will one day confess his love for me and take me on a romantic moonlight walk. But it seems that every time I try to get closer to him…was always drift further and further apart". Emi stopped eating her apple and stared at Amy with curiosity, "You understand what I'm saying…don't you Emi?" The little took another bite out of the apple before letting out a big yawn. "Yeah…you're right. We should try to get some sleep" Amy glared at the digital clock on the microwave. This time it read 3:59 am, "There's a big day ahead of us and we need all the beauty rest we can get".

Amy tiptoed her way back into her room and slowly closed the door behind her. Emi climbed into the bed with Amy and fell right to sleep. Amy smiled warmly and pulled the cover over her and Emi. As Amy laid her head down on the pillow, she softly started to hum and little tune. Then she softly sang it to herself, "Happy Birthday to me…" before finally falling back to sleep.

end-


End file.
